Auslly One Shots
by BeazyBops
Summary: A series of one-shots based around Auslly with some of Trez. Begins right after Chapters and Choices. I'll try to update as often as possible. T cause I'm paranoid. Please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first one- shot in this story. It is set right after Chapters and choices. I hope you like it**** Anyways I don't own Austin and Ally or Harry Potter****.**

**Trish POV**

That jerk! Kissing Ally then choosing Kira. I was soooo going to have to murder Austin later I thought as I ran after Ally back to the store. I got there breathless and panting as I made my way up to te practice room following the sniffles. I opened the door and came inside to see Ally sobbing into a pillow. I sat down beside her putting my arm around her shoulders. "You okay Alls?" I asked as she sobbed into my shoulder. "N-no. I thought for a m-minute that he actually l-liked me!" She wailed. "Oh Ally. I know he's a jerk. Would you like some ice cream?" I asked her. "Y-yes please" she nodded.

I walked over to the fridge and got out the giant bucket of chocolate ice cream Dez and I had purchased earlier and a spoon. I offered her the tub and a box of tissues Dez used when watching chick flicks. "How c-could he!" she exclaimed. "I know, I know" I said as she sobbed harder into my shoulder.

" Hey is anyone in here?" Austin asked as he barged into the room. Ally threw a pillow at him and he turned and saw us sitting there with Ally crying into my shoulder. "Get out of here you jerk." I said viciously causing him to dash. I turned back to Ally. "There, there." I told her patting her back.

**Austin POV**

As I came out of the practice room I ran into Dez. "How is she?" He asked me. "How did you know she was in there?" I asked. "Well where else would she be?" He replied. "Yeah I guess your right. Anyways she's sobbing into Trish's shoulders and eating the tub of chocolate ice cream" "Well it's all your fault. Everyone's gonna blame you, you know." "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I've ruined everything." "Yep pretty much" he replied. " Anyways do you want to go get some pizza? Maybe it'll make you feel better." " Sure" I replied. "Sounds like fun."

**Trish POV**

"Come on" I said to Ally as we walked over to the closet. "I texted your mom ad she said it was cool if we stay over here tonight." I opened the closet and grabbed our sleepover and sleeping bags. As we were getting dressed my phone started to ring. " Hello?" "Trish it's me Dez. I just wanted to see how Ally's doing." " She seems really upset about this whole thing." I told him. "Can you please put me onto Austin?" I asked him. "Sure. Here you go." He replied. " Hello?" I heard Austin say a couple seconds after.

"You are a dead man Austin Monica Moon." I told him. "Yeah, yeah I know I made a big mistake. She's the one I really want to be with, not Kira." He told me. " Well have fun figuring that out" I told him. "Meanwhile Ally is lying here on the couch curled up in a ball throwing darts at the Austin dartboard and crying her heart out." "Aw I feel so bad. Wait Austin dart board?" He asked. "Yeah I made it for her when I worked at Darts R Us." I replied. " Wow I feel so loved." "Well you were but then you ripped ou her heart and stomped it then threw it into a shredder.

"Wow I messed up that badly huh?" " Yep pretty much now if you'll excuse me were going to watch a movie."

**Austin POV**

I hung up the phone and turned back to Dez who was devouring his fifth slice of pizza. "I really messed up." "Shoosh yeah you did" Dez told me. "What should I do?" I asked him. "Well first of all break up with Kira." He replied. "Yeah. That s a great idea. I think she's still at the café. I'll just go back there and tell her that it's not working out and that she was right and I do really like Ally." "Sounds good man. Let's had over." He said as we walked out of the restaurant. When we arrived at the café I found Kira by the stage having a look through Mrs. Dawson's book. I left Dez at the refreshment table and walked over to her.

"Hey Kira can we talk?" I asked her. "Sure Austin she replied. "What do you need to tell me?" "Well the thing it Kira." I started. "I don't think this is going to work out. You were right I do like Ally as more than a friend. And we actually kissed backstage right before you came back there. I'm really sorry." "It's okay Austin. Dez told me after that you guys kissed after she ran off. And to be honest I kinda saw it coming. It's pretty obvious that you guys have feelings for each other. Now go get her." She said. "Wow, thanks Kira. See you later." I yelled back to her as I ran off towards the shop with Dez following. We arrived at the shop and crept silently up the stairs to the practice room. "I'll go in first" Dez said. "You wouldn't be able to get her back if Trish killed you." "Yeah. Tell me when it's safe to come in."

**Dez POV**

I entered the room to find them sitting on the couch watching the first Harry Potter movie. Ally silently mouthing the words along with the actors. "Hey" I said. Trish paused the movie. "Hey Dez" She said. God she was so beautiful. "What are you doing here?" "I was wondering if I could talk to you outside for a second" "Sure. Be right back Ally." She told her. We walked out the door right to where Austin was waiting. " Why you little bastard!" Trish spit viciously at Austin. " How dare you do that to her!" I grabbed her arms to restrain her from grabbing Austin's throat. She's so hot when she's angry I thought. "L-look Trish. I didn't mean for that to happen. I asked her to be my girlfriend before I realized that I had feelings for Ally it was just bad timing. Ally's the one I really want to be with. I already went to the café and broke up with her." Austin told her "She thinks we should be together." "Fine. I forgive you" Trish told him. Know how do we get you two together?"

**Ally POV**

When Trish left the room I guessed that something was probably up. I unpaused the movie and put my ear to the door. I faintly heard what they were saying. . "Why you little bastard!" I heard Trish spit viciously at Austin. "How dare you do that to her!" "L-look Trish. I didn't mean for that to happen. I asked her to be my girlfriend before I realized that I had feelings for Ally it was just bad timing. Ally's the one I really want to be with. I already went to the café and broke up with her." Austin said. "She thinks we should be together." Fine. I forgive you" Trish told him. Know how do we get you two together?" It was then that I got up from the door straitened my and wiped the tears off my cheeks. Putting my hand on the doorknob. I opened the door quickly surprising Dez, Trish and Austin. Before they could say anything I walked up to Austin and kissed him full on the lips. We stood there for several minutes just kissing each other. "Awwww" said Trish and Dez in usion. We broke apart and I looked up at him smiling. "Sop does this mean you forgive me?" He asked. "What do you think?" I asked him, kissing him again.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it. I'm on spring break so hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Remember to please review! See you**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here's the second chapter! It's gonna be their first date. Hope you enjoy!:) Please R&R. I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Ally POV**

I sat on the piano bench turned towards the TV downstairs watching the last Harry Potter movie as Trish did my hair for my date with Austin. He had asked me out the night we had made up after the Kira incident. It was our first date and I had no idea what we would be doing. "Okay I'm done with your hair now for your make-up." Trish said. She got out her enormous bag of make up and started putting it on. "Okay some mascara, eye shadow, I like Dez and some eyeliner." "Wait what?!" I asked her. "I'm putting on the eyeliner." She replied. "No, no, no" I said before that." "Oh that. Yeah I think I might like Dez." " Really!" I exclaimed. "That's awesome Trish! I'm so happy for you!" "Yeah, yeah whatever now lipstick." " Hey! Don't try and change the subject! I told her. "When'd you start liking him?" I asked her. "When we started hanging out because of Austin and Kira." "Aw that's so cute!" I told her. "Yeah, yeah whatever now lets go get you into your dress.

**Austin POV**

I arrived at the shop for my date with Ally and made my way up the stairs to the practice room knocking on the door. "Just a minute!" I heard Trish call. A couple minutes later the doo opened to reveal Ally dressed in a flowy blue dress and white flats. "H-hey" I said. "Shall we get going?" I asked her. "Sure let's go" she replied. We walked out the door of the shop and into the parking lot. We hopped into Dez's convertible that I had managed to borrow and drove off. "So where are we going?" Ally asked me. "It's a surprise." I told her. "Please tell me?" she begged. "Sorry no can do" I told her. "You'll love it I promise."

**Ally POV**

We drove along in silence for a couple more minutes until we arrived at the park. "Why are we at the park?" I asked Austin. "This is where were having our date." He told me as we walked over to the swing set where a picnic blanket, picnic basket and candles had been set up. "Aww Austin this is so sweet." I told him as we sat down on the blanket. "And for our dinner we have pickles, pancakes and heart shaped salami." He told me. "Awesome pickles." I said grabbing the jar as he grabbed the pancakes out of the basket. He laughed as we ate our meal talking about our latest songs and my first show which was to be in a couple days. "Thanks for helping me get over my stage fright" I told him. "No problem" he said. "You're an amazing singer Ally." "Aww thanks Austin." A short time later we had finished our meal. "Hey Ally let's go on the swings!" He cried excitedly running towards them. I followed him laughing.

**Austin POV**

She hopped onto one of the swings and I went behind her and started pushing her until she was soaring over my head. Then got on my own swing and started pumping trying to catch up to her. "I betcha I can go higher than you." She said when I had caught up to her. "Your on" I told her pumping faster and swinging my body back and forth trying to get some momentum. Suddenly I heard a squeal and saw Ally falling of the swing. "Ally!" I cried, I jumped off the swing and ran to her side. "Oh my god Ally are you okay?" I asked her. "No" she said crying. "I think I landed on my ankle." I scooped her up into my arms and ran to the car. I sat her down in the passenger seat and got in beside her to go to the hospital.

**Ally POV**

We arrived at the hospital and I got my ankle x-rayed. After a time the doctor came to the room Austin and I were in. "It appears that you have broken your ankle Ms. Dawson." He told us. "You'll have to have surgery on it tonight. We've already called your father and he's on his way." "Okay, thank you." I told him as he left the room. "Well you can't say this wasn't an interesting first date can you?" Austin laughed. "Yep." I replied.

**A/N This was a bit of a shorter one but whatever. I got it up super soon though! I'm going to try and write up a couple more chapters today. Hope you liked it! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy it**** Thank yo for your awesome reviews it really means a lot to me. Anyways I decided to throw having my one shots going in order idea out the window and have them in any order. Obviously I don't own anything here. **

1. Walking the dog by Fun.

Every night without fail Austin and Ally would walk their dog Pickles around the block. It was their, their time as they weren't allowed much together time seeing as a lot of their time was taken up with their kids. They would hold hands and Ally would snuggle up to Austin as they walked and they would talk about anything and everything. Together.

2. Can't do it without you by Ross Lynch

Ever since she had gotten over her stage fright they performed duets together. It calmed Ally down and helped her to not regain her stage fright. Together they became quite big and made an album together. Their names were soon plastered on almost every billboard in Miami and when asked the secret of their success they replied "Each other"

3. Hall of Fame by The Script feat Will. I. Am

They stood their inside the big white building. Waiting for what they had worked their whole lives to achieve to happen. What they had spent every waking moment preparing for, hoping for, praying for. The world knew their names but now they were truly champions. "And now Austin and Ally. The newest additions to the music hall of fame!"

4. Parachute by Cheryl Cole

Yeah this was definitely a bad idea Ally thought. Oh god how did I get him to talk me into skydiving? She grasped his hand holding it tightly. "You okay Alls?" he asked me. Did I look okay? I was scared half to death! "Not really, but I'm ready" I held onto his hand as tightly as humanly possible and jumped.

5. Die Young by Ke$ha

When they had gotten older they loved partying. They'd go to parties every weekend. They'd totally regret it the next day but it was always worth it. They'd drink and dance and go wild. As though it was their last day on earth. They'd stay out to all hours, but it was okay for at that time they no longer had curfews. Sometimes they'd even perform, drunkenly. Until they saw the videos Trish posted then that was the end of that.

6. Home by Phillip Phillips

It was their first home together. They had just gotten engaged and went flat hunting. They ended up finding the most beautiful flat near the shop that had two extra bedrooms, those would be for futerur children they decided. They went out and bought furniture and painted all the rooms. They had their platinum records hanging on the walls and pictures from their days when they were just starting out as musicians. It was truly their home.

7. Jesus, take the wheel by Carrie Underwood

They were driving along a icy, dark road in Canada trying to find Dez's grandparents house where they would vbe spending Christmas. They were tired, hungry and frazzeled from their daughter Melody's crying. She was sleeping now, but they just wanted to get there. They were going way to fast and suddenly they skided across a sheet of ice, going into the other lane and back again almost hitting the side of the mountain next to the road. Austin finally was able to stop the car at the edge of the road and scared out of their minds they bowed their heads and thanked god their lives were spared.

8. Keep your head up by Andy Grammar

They tried their best to always be optimistic but sometimes it was just to hard. The billskept piling up and their was no way to make them completely disappear forever. They tried their best. It was hard but they always maintained a upbeat attitude because the way they saw it life wasn't going to get any better if they were always sad. Besides they always had each other.

9. Miss. Independent by Kelly Clarkson

She had always kept a barrier around her heart. She had seen her parent's relationship fail and didn't want to go through that kind of pain. He was the only one who could break through that wall. She wasn't able to keep up her barriers when it came to him, they always fell down. Eventually the barriers disappeared and he no longer had to fight to get through them.

**A/N I hoped you liked my shuffle challenge thingy. I actually really liked the Jesus, take the wheel one. I might make it into its own chapter. Anyways I hope you liked it. And if theres anything you'd like to see me write about just tell me in the reviews and I will. Anyways thanks for reading**** R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for not updating in forever. I was at a Jobies thing and then I was going to update while I was at my Gramas place but she broke her leg and whatnot. Anyways I am SO sorry for not updating in so long. Please forgive me. *does puppy dog face*

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine :(

Austin POV

It had been exactly one year, two months, ten days, five hours, thirty minutes and five seconds since the last time I had seen her. Not that I was counting or anything. But I still had a one hour plane ride until I could hold her in my arms. God I hated tours. "Umm Austin." Dez said as he buckled his seatbelt as it was almost take off. "Yeah?" "I uh I think I like Trish." He told me. "Really? that's great! Ally was saying the other night that she likes you too!" I exclaimed. "So-so what should I do about it?" He asked me. "I don't know. Kiss her I guess." Just then the pilot anounced that we were about to take off. We settled into our seats as the plane left the ground.

Ally POV

One year, two months, ten days, six hours, ten minutes and 30 seconds since we had seen each other and in just a few minutes he would land back in Miami. "Ally calm yourself." Trish told me putting a hand on my shoulder to try to stop me from bouncing. "I can't calm myself. he's been on this world tour for ages!" I said. " Anyways aren't you excited to Dez?" I asked her. "Well yeah, but he doesn't like me like I like him." She replied. "You don't know that" I told her. " Look, look, look people are coming out!" I exclaimed. We started waving around signs with their names on them. " Ally I see them!" Trish exclaimed. Suddenly I saw Austin walking down towards that. I dropped my sign and started to run towards him as he did the same. We met in the middle and I kissed him as he spun me around. "God I've missed you" he told me. "Not half as much as I've missed you." I replied. We walked back to Trish and Dez, who had just gotten off the plane. As we reached them we saw Dez lean down and their lips met. "Awwwwwwwww" Austin and I exclaimed. They broke apart at the sound of our voices both red in the face. "Oh shut it" they said as they walked hand in hand to my car.

Austin POV

Ally and I walked hand in hand to her car. I had missed this so much. I kissed her again, wanting to make up for lost time. She giggled. " So how was your tour?" She asked me. "Long, tiring and lacking you." I told her. "Aw that's so sweet." she said pecking me on the cheek. "How was the shop?" I asked her in return. "Pretty good. I finally got the trumpet out of the piano." "Awsome." I replied. "How on earth did Dez get it in there?" I wondered. We both laughed at the memory as we reached the car "Hey this isn't your car." I said. "Yes it is silly. Dad got it for me for my birthday cause someone smashed into my old one while Trish and I were at the mall. "Oh. That sucks. Stupid driver. Oh and speaking of gifts, I got you a present." I told her as we got in the car. "Ooh, what is it, what is it?" She asked excitedly bouncing in her seat. "Take a look for yourself." I told her handing her a little white box. She opened it up. "Oh Austin it's beautiful." She said putting on the bracelet I had gotten her. It was gold and had two A's intwined with a music note. She put her arms around my neck as we kissed. "Awwww." Dez and Trish said. Alerting us to their presence. "Why hello." Ally said. "Thanks for giving me a heart attack." "Sorry" Dez said. "Whatever, good to see you Dez!" She said giving him a hug. "I see you and Trish have already, erm reconected."They both started blushing. "Let's go home, shall we?" Ally said as she started up the car and started for home.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes. I'm on my mums laptop and it doesn't have spellcheck. Anyways, sorry for the late update I'll try to update as soon as I can. Review!

-Mooly


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow. I seriously suck at updating. I promise I'll try to so better, but our computer still isn't fixed:( So anyways I've had this one planned out for awhile, so hope you enjoy!:)

Ally POV

Trish and I were up in the practice room getting her ready for her first date with Dez, while the boys were out getting pancakes. "So are you excited?" I asked her. "Kinda, mostly nervous." She said "What if after one date he decides that he actually doesn't like me that way?" She exclaimed. "I've had a huge crush on him for years!" "Cal down, a boy does not makeout with someone in a very public place and then decide that they don't like the other." I told her trying to brush out her hair. "Wait a second years! You only told me last year!" I exclaimed. "Oh yeah, um I might have had a crush on him since you and Austin stole the goose." "I've told you millions of times his name is Pickles not the goose." I reminded her. "And how could you not tell me! What happened to telling each other everything?!" "I didn't want to admit it okay! I promise I'll tell you every thing from now on." She said. "Okay I forgive you." I told her as I started on her makeup.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called as Austin and Dez entered the room. "Hey Alls" Austin said kissing me on the cheek. "I've got the pizza and movies for tonight." He told me. "Good, did you remember the pickles?" I asked him. " Why of curse." He told me producing the jar. "What happened to Trish and Dez?" I asked looking around. "And their making out. Gross" "Oh get a room!" Austin exclaimed. They instantly broke apart, blushing and quickly walked out of the room hand in hand to their date. "So shall we star the movie?" I asked Austin. "I thought you'd never ask." We settled down on the couch with our pizza and pickles and put in the first Harry Potter movie.

Four movies later when we were on Order of the Pheonix I felt Austin lean in to me and begin to fall asleep. How anyone could do that in the middle of a Harry Potter movie I don't know. I wrapped the blanket tighter around us and snuggled up to him. He finally awoke to sound of my bawling at the end of the last movie. "In Azkaban!" He shouted as he awoke. "Ally why are you crying?" He asked sounding concerned as he put his arm around me. "F-Fred and T-Tonks and L-Lupin!" I cried bawling more. "A-And Snape!" "Ally it's okay it's just a series, they don't actually exist." He chuckled. "WHAT!" I shouted rounding on him. "JUST a series! This is not JUST a series. Austin Monica Moon you take that back!" I screamed at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's not just a series. Please don't kill me!" He pleaded hiding behind the piano. "Fine, I forgive you. But if you do that again you might not be so lucky." I warned him.

"It's one and their still not back, should we finish that song for my concert we were working on this morning?" I asked him "Sure sounds good." He told me. "I'll just go get my all nighter p.j's on." He said as he grabbed them out of the closet and headed downstairs to the bathroom to put them on. While he was downstairs getting his on I quickly changed into my onsie covered in music notes and got out my book. He knocked on the door. "Come in!" I called. He walked in and seated himself next to me on the piano bench. We started to think up more lyrics to the song we had been working on for my concert on the beach in two days time.

Three hours later we had finally finished.

"I can feel you comin' from a mile away

My pulse starts racing from the words that you say

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello (X3)

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying nothing

I ain't already heard

Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud

And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello (X3)

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (X5)

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello (X3)

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello"

I sang. "Ally, that was great!" Austin exclaimed. "Your gonna rock this concert!" "Aw thanks." I said giving him a kiss. "Guess who's back from their date?!" We heard Trish say. "What took you guys so long?" I asked. "It's four in the morning!" "We were at he Zaliens marathon, remember?" Dez said. " Oh yeah" Austin and I said in usion. "Well it's definitaly to late for any of us to be going back home. I'll text our parents and tell them that we'll be staying over at the shop tonight" I told them wrestling our sleeping bags from the closet and setting them down on the floor. Once Dez and Trish had gotten into their p.j's we all settled onto the floor with me snuggling up to Austin and Trish snuggling up to Dez as we all drifted off to sleep.

A/N: So I hoped you liked it! Sorry if their are any spelling or gramatical errors, I'm still on my moms computer. Anyways I really want to change the name of this fic, so if anyone has any ideas please give me a review and tell me! Also if you guys want you can review what you want me to write about and I will. Also I think I'm gonna start replying to reviews as well.

Disclaimer: If I owned A&A, Harry Potter and Had me hello by Olivia Holt do you really think I would be spending my time writing fanfiction?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Could it be? An update? Sooner than two weeks? Why yes, yes it is. The computers finally working again so hopefully i'll be able to update faster now. Anyways enjoy! And please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Replies to reviewers:

CherriesAndGarlic: Aww thanks!

hazelsongcat123: Lol, I loved that part:)

Glee Clue Rock1251: Thanks!

LoveShipper: I know right? And me to. They are just to cute!

LoveShipper: Thanks!

Glee Clue Rock1251: Thanks again!

LoveShipper: Yay someone liked them!

Glee Clue Rock1251: Glad you thought so:)

LoveShipper: I know, airport reunions are always so adorble!

Glee Clue Rock1251: Thanks:)

LoveShipper: Thanks! I made Ally react like I do. I may be a wee bit obsessive.

Austin POV

"Will you marry me?" I asked. "Yep thats the one." Dez told me. We were standing in the middle of the jewelers at the mall trying to find a ring for me to propose to Ally with. I had another look at the ring. It was a diamond with two little diamonds on each side. Dez was right it was perfect. I turned to the jeweler who had been helping us. "I'll take this one." I told him. "And could I please have in engraved with I think about you also?" I asked him. "Of course." He said ringing me up. It was definatly not cheap, but for Ally it was worth it. We had been dating for five years now and we were both twenty one. I grabbed the small box and stuffed it into my pocket as we walked out of the store and to our shared apartment by Sonic Boom. "When are you going to ask her?" Dez asked. "I don't know." I told him. "But it's going to be perfect."

Later that day I had devised the perfect plan. But I'm not going to tell you all right now because what if you told Ally? That would be terrible.

The next day I was rehersing for my big upcoming concert, when I took a break to talk to the crew. About what I won't tell. It was all set up, the perfect plan now I just had to wait for the concert.

Ally POV

I was stuck in traffic on the way to my boyfriend Austin Moon's big concert. It was the second biggest gig he had ever played, first being Times Square of course but this time I was performing a duet with him and the stupid traffic was making me late! What seemed like hours later I finally arrived at the concert. The place was packed. Our duet was next so I quickly changed into my black dress and got my make up done. Right after the makeup lady had finished with me, Austin introduced me. I walked on stage, glad that I had gotten over my stage fright all those years ago as the crowd was HUGE! Austin passed me a mic and we began to sing.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!

I don't like walking around this old and empty house

So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear

The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake

It's the house telling you to close your eyes

And, some days I can't even trust myself

It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our

bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back

Well tell her that I miss our little talks

Soon it will be over and buried with our past

We used to play outside when we were young,

And full of life and full of love

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right

Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

'Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our

bodies safe to shore

Hey!

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our

bodies safe to shore

[ From: . ]

You're gone gone gone away

I watched you disappear

All that's left is a ghost of you

Now we're torn torn torn apart, there's nothing we can do

Just let me go we'll meet again soon

Now wait wait wait for me

Please hang around

I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our

bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our

bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our

bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our

bodies safe to shore"

We finished the song and as I turned to Austin to give him a hug I saw him down on one knee with an open ring box in his hand. Suddenly the crowd started yelling. "Will. You. Marry" They yelled as Austin finished. "Me?" "YES!" I screamed. "Yes, yes yes a thousand times yes!" I flung myself at him as we kissed. When we broke apart we could barely hear anything for the screaming of the fans. He slipped the ring onto my finger. It was the most beautiful ring had ever seen. "Oh Austin." I exclaimed. " It's beautiful!" We embraced again before I had to leave the stage, a boys gotta sing after all. I walked off the stage, excited for what was to come in the future.

A/N: So I hope you liked! I don't own Austin and Ally or Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men Remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Look it's a kinda early update. Yay! Anyways my old elementary school caught fire today. it was actually pretty scary cause I know a ton of people that stay there after school and I was freaking out on the bus when I heard. Anyways everyones alright but enough about my personal life onto my review replies!

Glee Clue Rock1251: Thanks:)

LoveShipper: Aw thanks I'm glad you liked it:)

Nicole: Whoa that's a lot of w's. Thanks!

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you, too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh, my

Look at the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad

Ain't it shame, too bad

You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Float along

Listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Do what the music say

You wanna kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

Why don't you kiss the girl

You gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Ally finished singing her newest song to Austin when the fire alarm went off. "I didn't plan a fire drill today." Ally said confused. "Maybe someone pulled t." Austin offered. "A fire wouldn't just happen."

"But the stores closed today." Ally said. "Oh shit! This is real!" she exclaimed. "Calm down." Ally told her. "There's no one else in the store today so we don't have to worry about anybody. Lets just go downstairs and go outside." He said calmly opening up the door.

They slowly crept outside onto the balcony. "Oh my god." exclaimed Ally. The flames were all over the store almost reaching the roof and were slowly climbing onto the stairs leading down stairs and had already reached the fire exit. Austin pulled Ally away from her spot near the stairs where she had been frozen in shock. "Listen I hear the fire engines. Someone probably called 911. They'll be here in a second and we can get out the windows. " Austin told her trying to calm his girlfriend. "Austin. My book was down there." She said tears running down her face. Austin enveloped her in a huge bear hug as she cried.

Suddenly she started coughing. "Ally are you all right?" Austin asked as he started coughing as well. "The smoke it's coming through the door." She coughed. Austin quickly grabbed the sleepover p.j.'s and layed them at the base of the door, blocking out some of the smoke. "Where are the fire fighters?" Ally asked. " I don't know. You'd think they'd have discovered us up here by now." He replied looking out the window. "I see them! OI! Help! Were trapped up here!" He yelled down to the firefighters, dissolving into another coughing fit. The firefighters started yelling to each other and Austin saw one carrying a ladder over to them. "Ally their coming!" Austin exclaimed as he turned to her. The doorway was now burning. Ally started crawling over to Austin and the window. "Austin, I have asthma." Ally told him coughing all the while. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Austin wheres you inhaler?" he asked her. She pointed to the closet and he ran over and rifled through the closet. He found her inhaler and handed it to her. She quickly put it into her mouth and started puffing.

Suddenly they heard knocking and turned to the window. "Quickly come down." The firefighter told them. Austin picked Ally up and handed her to the firefighter and scrambled down behind them. When they got to the bottom they saw the practice room burst into flames. They had been just in time. They sat there on the ground staring at the remains of the store when Trish, Dez and Lester ran over to them. "Oh thank goodness your okay!" Trish and Dez exclaimed enveloping them both in giant hugs. "Are you okay Ally?" Lester asked her. "Yes dad, Austin got my puffer for me." She told him. "Thank you Austin" Lester said to him. "Now come on the ambulance people want you to be treated for smoke inhalation." Dez helped them up and they all walked over to the ambulance.

A/N: I know it's probably kinda short but I had fun writing it. So much drama! It siriusly killed me inside to burn Ally's book. I hope I wrote everything correcly. And yes people can take forever to realize thats it's not a drill and it is in fact a real fire. According to my teacher anyways. Also I hope I did Ally's Asthma attack right. My old friend only had one around me years ago. And yes I know if she can't breathe she couldn't talk but do you want her to survive or not? Anyways please review!

Also I really want to change the name of this story. If you have an idea can you please PM me or review? Cause I have nothing. Thanks!

P.S I was talking to my friend who goes to the school that burned down. One quarter of it is completley destroyed though most of the animals are okay. But one of the birds freckles has died and the fish got boiled:(

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or The Little Mermaid no matter how much I wish I did.

Sorry for the long authors note. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay I'm no longer on my mums laptop! I'm super sorry for being really sucky at updating. :-/ Anyways hope you like! This is sorta a sequel to my last chapter.**

**Replies:**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks!:)**

**Guest: I know right? It's so cute! And yeah it is some friends of mine were in the building and they said it was terrifying. **

**Austin POV**

We walked through the debris of the store; Ally's hand in mine. It had been almost a week since the fire and after spending most of that time in the hospital for smoke inhalation we were finally able to see the remains. We slowly made our way to the counter, Ally suddenly let go of my hand and ran as quickly as she could behind the counter. She began looking behind it, for her book I presumed. All week she had been holding out hope that it had survived. I tried to agree with her, for her sake but in reality I doubted that it had made it. The blaze had been the worst down here.

Suddenly she screamed. "Ally!" I shouted. "Is everything alright?" I walked around the counter to find her sitting down crying and clutching her precious book to her chest. "It survived!" she cried. "It survived, it survived, it survived!" She repeated. Slowly she stood up and I enveloped her in a gigantic bear hug.

After a time we climbed up a ladder to the practice room as the stairs had been destroyed. The smoke was worst up here, but not as bad as it had been when the fire was actually happening. We walked in and I almost cried out. Our room had been almost completely destroyed. The piano was just a pile of ash save for a few keys. And there was nothing left of Dez's gingerbread family.

Ally started silently sobbing into my shoulder and it took all of my will power not to do the same. Slowly we made our way down to the main floor and made our way out of the building. Outside of the building we ran into Dez and Trish. "What's the practice room like?" Trish asked us. "It's gone Trish." Whispered Ally, drying her tears. "But look! My book made it!" She exclaimed becoming happier. "What about my gingerbread family?" Dez asked me. "Sorry buddy but they didn't make it." I told him. "No not Herbert!" He cried running off. We all laughed.

Suddenly Lester came up to us. "Your books all good!" He exclaimed as he saw it tucked under Ally's arm. "Anyways you two. It's going to be quite a bit to fix the place up again and I was wondering if you guys could do another webathon thing to raise money." He asked us. "Sure dad." Ally replied. "We'd love too."

"Awesome! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet the contractors."

**One week later**

"Thank you Nelson for that wonderful violin rendition of the Hannah Montana theme song." Ally said into the microphone while trying to push Nelson off the stage. "Next up we have Austin Moon singing Take to the sky!" I jumped onto the stage and gave Ally a quick kiss before putting my guitar on and starting to sing. "Shipwreck in a sea of faces  
There's a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places  
Carry me away from here

Travel light, let the sun eclipse you  
'Cause your flight is about to leave  
And there's more to this brave adventure  
Than you'd ever believe

Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As you race the wind and take to the sky  
You take to the sky

On the heels of war and wonder  
There's a stormy world up there  
You can't whisper above the thunder  
But you can fly anywhere

Purple burst of paper birds this  
Picture paints a thousand words  
So take a breath of myth and mystery  
And don't look back

Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As you race the wind and take to the sky  
(Take to the sky)

There's a realm above the trees  
Where the lost are **finally** found  
Touch your feathers to the breeze  
And leave the ground

Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As you race the wind and take to the sky  
You take to the sky  
(You take to the sky)

You take to the sky" I finished the song and spoke into the microphone. "And so far we've raised 10 thousand dollars!" I exclaimed. "Next up is Ally Dawson singing Heres to never growing up! I handed the mic to her and got off of the stage to watch her performance. "Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Ohhhhhhh

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up" She finished singing and checked our total. "So far we have….. 15 thousand!" She exclaimed. "Next my friend Dez is going to tap dance followed my the next part of Your hired your fired by Trish De la Rosa!" She ran off of the stage and joined me as we watched the remaining performances together.

"And that's it folks!" We said into the microphone together. "And the total is…" Said Ally "50 thousand dollars! Sweet cheese that's a lot!" "Well, until next time." I told the people watching from the interweb. "Byee!" exclaimed Ally. Dez turned off the camera and we were off the air. "That was awesome!" Trish exclaimed loudly. "How about we all go out for pizza to celebrate?" I suggested. Everyone agreed and we went off to celebrate.

**A/N: So… did you like it? Hate it? How about telling me in a review? Anyways I think this was my biggest chapter yet! Eight pages! So hopefully that makes up for my absence. Did you all watch the new episode yet? I haven't yet. Darn Canadian channels. But I've heard they break up! They better get back together or else I will have a few choice words for those writers! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally, Avril Lavigne, Owl City and Hannah Montana I would probably be rich and at the HP studio tour in London not here sitting at a computer writing fanfiction.**

**Hey you just read this**

**And this is crazy!**

**But I'd really like it**

**If you reviewed this maybe? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's a bird, it's a plane! No it's a chapter! Yay! I'm gonna try and update more regularly cause I don't want to be one of those writers who leaves you hanging FOREVER! Hope you like!**

**Replies:**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thank you so much! Since you always review every chapter without fail I give you a virtual cupcake. **

**LoveShipper: Yeah it is. But I just couldn't bear to destroy it. It hurt too much. I also bestow upon you a virtual cupcake.**

**Ally POV:**

"Hey guys!" Austin yelled out to his screaming fans. "This next song is for the world's best girlfriend and songwriter, Ally Dawson!" I beamed from my spot backstage at his latest concert. Suddenly he broke into his newest song

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But i'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that i keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But

You're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

You never love yourself half as much as i love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to  
If i let you know, i'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh and

I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
And i'm in love with you (and all these little things)

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things."

He sang. Suddenly I heard him talking. "Hey Ally Dawson! Come on out here!" he called to me. I came on stage and he kissed me quickly. "Hey Ally? Prom?" he asked nervously

"YES!" I shouted flinging myself at him. He spun me around as we kissed while the crowd below us cheered.

"So has Dez asked you yet?" I asked Trish back in the practice room after the concert. "Nope not yet. I hope he does it soon though." She told me as she walked over to the fridge. "I wonder if he left his gingerbread family in here again." She wondered opening up the fridge. While she was looking in the fridge I heard Dez come in. He signaled to me to be quiet as I crept over to Trish to see what had been taking her so long. I found her staring at his gingerbread house. In icing someone had written, "To Trish, Prom? Love Dez" Suddenly Dez poked her on the shoulder. She turned around and upon seeing his face screamed "YES!" as they kissed passionately. Which I thought was kinda gross. I escaped the room to avoid their coupley time and ran into Austin. "Hey" I said. "Hey Wanna go get some pizza?" he asked me. "Sure." I replied as we went off.

"Okay girls. You ready?" Asked my mom. Her, Trish and I were outside Princess Dreams the nearest prom dress store, to get our dresses. We nodded as we entered. It was as though we were inside a rainbow. There were so many dresses of so many different colors and patterns, it was a little overwhelming. Trish headed straight to the animal print while I headed over to the patterned dresses. There were some insanely cute ones but nothing that really spoke to me.

Finally I saw it. It was as though someone had put a spotlight on it. It was the perfect dress. It was black and had what looked to be piano keys down the side and the trim at the bottom was little musical notes. I quickly snatched it off the rack and ran back to Trish and my mum to try it on. Trish and I went into the changing rooms to try on our dresses. We came out and I saw her dress. It was totally Trish. It was fitted and strapless at the top and then poofed out with a ton of tool and it was a super bright shade of turquoise with zebra print trim. "Oh Trish that dress is perfect!" I exclaimed. "Not as perfect as yours!" she told me excitedly. "Let's see!" I heard my mom say and we both stepped out of the changing room area to show her our dresses. "Oh there perfect!" she exclaimed. "You two simply have to get them!"

We went up to the counter and purchased our picks, leaving our wallets a lot lighter than when we entered.

**Weeks later:**

It was finally the night of the prom. I was so excited I woke up early and went to the salon with Trish to get our hair and nails done and then she came over so we could get ready together.

At 5 we heard a knock at the door just as we were putting the finishing touches on our make up. We came down to see Austin and Dez looking up at us, Jaws on the floor. "Woah." They said in usion. We all laughed as we headed to Mini's before the dance.

After our dinner we arrived at the dance. It was amazing. The theme was a starry night and the gym was decorated with tons of golden Christmas lights to give the room a soft glow. Trish and Dez were away somewhere dancing while Austin and I were taking a drink break. Suddenly a new song came on. "Come on Ally lets dance!" Austin exclaimed. I grabbed his outstretched hand and we began dancing. "Remember when you tried to teach me to dance for Trish's Quincenara?" I asked him. "Oh yeah." He replied. "You were a dangerous dancer back then." He joked. "I'm glad you learned how to dance without harming people."

"Me too." I replied as we continued to dance. Turning around and around and around.

Hours later with terribly aching feet we all walked back to Sonic Boom. We slowly walked upstairs and got into our sleepover . "Everyone decent?" Austin asked knocking, waiting outside as Trish and I changed. "Yeah" I called back. They entered and pulled out the couch bed that dad had gotten us when Sonic Boom was re-built last year. We all snuggled under the blankets, texting our parents telling them that we would all be staying over at the store for the night. Once we were all settled I popped the City of Ember into the DVD player. And we all settled down for the night. Memories of the prom swirling through our heads as we fell asleep one by one.

**A/N: Hey y'all! I hope you liked it. I felt personally that this wasn't my best work but it's really late and I haven't been sleeping good okay? Anyways please review! All reviewers get a virtual cupcake! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: No, no please. Don't make me do it!**

**Ally: But you must!**

**Me: NOOOOOOO!**

**Ally: Urg fine. Drama queen. She doesn't own Me or Austin or One direction nor The City of Ember.**

**Me: It still hurts!**

**Wow that sucked. :/**

**REVIEW! **

**-Mooly**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey y'all! Look it's a new chapter! YAY! Yeah so just realized that my last chapter was another story of mine called Christmas Surprises. Yeah….. From now on I am SO double checking! Anyways I re-uploaded the chapter 9 so feel free to look at it. **

**Replies:**

**From Chapter 8:**

**R54EVER: Nice username! Of course there is I plan on seeing how long I can keep this going for. One fanfic I'm reading has almost 300 chapters so I'd like to see if I can get that far. If I can that would be awesome. Glad you liked it!**

**From the wrong Chapter 9:**

**Lover-Bug: Yeah….. clicked the wrong doc… **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Wrong chapter but thanks! I give you even more virtual cupcakes!**

**Eliza: I know. Wrong doc. *facepalms***

**From the proper chapter 9:**

**LoveShipper: Glad you liked it! I'm glad you thought it was sweet. And yeah, 1D are pretty awesome. **** Here, take a virtual piece of pie flavored pie.**

**From chapter 2:**

**Louise62: I'm sure it's possible.**

**On to the chapter!**

**Austin POV:**

"Austin where are we going?" Ally asked for what seemed like the thousandth time since we had started out on our trip at the crack of dawn. I had planned the most amazing over the top date for Ally's and mines 3rd anniversary. We were on our way to Orlando Florida to the Wizarding World of Orlando. We were only one more hour away. "Austin tell meeeeee!" Ally whined again. "No way." I told her. "Besides. Were almost there."

"Fine." She muttered as she turned back to her book. I drove on for another little while until we had finally reached the theme park.

I shook her shoulder lightly. "Ally. We're here." I told her. She looked up and saw the Wizarding World sign. "Oh. My. God." She said, jaw dropping. Suddenly a small form collided awkwardly with my body. "Oof." I said. "I love you I love you I love you!" Ally exclaimed. " Yeah, yeah, yeah love you too." I replied. "Now lets go!"

We entered the park and she ran straight to the train. "Oh my god! This is so cool!" She exclaimed. We got a random person to take our picture in front of the train, with the castle in the background. After looking at the train we went on the Hippogriff ride. That thing is scarier than it looks, I'm telling you. Ally thought my fear was hilarious but hey! That ride was terrifying!

Ally then dragged me into a thousand different stores. The result of this being her dressed up in a Hufflepuff robe and toting a cauldron full of spell books. Wow my girlfriends weird.

Finally we got to the Harry Potter diner thing. I think it's called the three broom sticks or brooms or something like that. We had butter beer. Which as it turns out isn't actually alcoholic. While eating our lunch we chatted about Trish and Dez's relationship. "What do you think their couple name should be?" Ally asked me. "I'm not sure." I replied. "Couple names are usually a mix of both names right?" I asked. She nodded. "So Trez maybe?"

"Perfect" she replied, giving me a hug. We finished up our lunches and walked out hand in hand.

It's not my fault I puked. I mean we had just had lunch and it was a really twisty rollercoaster! Okay? It's. Not. My. Fault. At least it didn't land on Ally. Though I'm pretty sure she wasn't exactly thrilled about being asked to get off the ride. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah I think so. At least it didn't land on you." I said sheepishly. "Whatever. Want to go get a drink to wash the you know, erm taste away?" I nodded and we headed back to that diner place.

Soon enough the park was closing. "Awww." Ally said. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes Ally" I told her. "I'm sure the management people probably wouldn't be to happy if we slept over."

"Fine." She said dejectedly "But we'll come back some day right?" she asked hopefully. "Of course" I replied "That was awesome! Except for the puking part. But I'd prefer to forget that ." She laughed.

We climbed into the car and drove back to Miami.

"Ally, Ally" I said as I shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. "No Snape! You don't understand! I was only trying to chew the soup!" Ally suddenly exclaimed waking up. "Oh hey Austin. Are we back yet?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah. It's eleven." I told her. "Oh, okay" she said getting out of the car. "Goodnight" I said kissing her. "Love you." She told me. "Love you too." I called after her as she went into her house and I got back into the car and drove home.

**A/N: So? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! It was actually really hard to write this chapter as I've never actually been there before. Hopefully I was good describing it. Anyways I hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Aw do I have to?**

**Austin and Ally: YES!**

**Me: Please do it for meeeee? *does super epic puppy dog face***

**Austin and Ally: Must resist!**

**Austin: No, no, NO!**

**Austin: Oh fine….. She doesn't own the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, us or Harry Potter.**

**Me: Ermf. Still hurts!**

**Question for the readers:**

**Have you ever been to the Wizarding World of Orlando? If so how was it? I really want to go.**

**All reviewers get virtual desserts! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know I suck t updating but exams nad school are over! YAY! I'm planning to write as many chapters over the next couple days so I can try and do daily updates yay! Anywho hope you like **

A= what? Austin thought to himself as he tried to finish his last exam of the year; his math exam. Ally was already done while he was still struggling to finish the last few questions before he would be he finished. Who idea was it to put the alphabet in math anyways?

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of the school year. "Have a good summer!" The teacher called out after him and Ally. "So?" Austin asked Ally as they made their way over to their lockers to meet up with Trish and Dez. "What do you want to do now that we're done for the year?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we ask Trish and Dez?" She said as they approached the lockers. They met the before mentioned couple at their lockers and they all started towards the store.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Trish suggested. "Please Ally?" Austin asked her. "Ugh fine. Your too cute for your own good you know." She said, giving her boyfriend a kiss. "I know" Austin replied cutely. "Ew they're flirting!" Trish exclaimed. Austin stuck out his tongue at her. "So we'll all meet up back here in say, 20 minutes?" Ally suggested. They all agreed.

Twenty minutes later they all met up at the store and went on their way. When they arrived at the beach Ally and Trish found a spot on the sand to set down their towels and relax. "Oh come on!" Dez exclaimed. "It's the beach! Don't just sit there being all dry, come in the water with us!"

"Yeah, come on Ally!" Austin exclaimed. "Austin you know I don't like the beach." Ally replied.

"Fine then." He said. "If that's how you want to do it." Suddenly he picked her up bridal style and ran towards the beach. "Austin put me down!" Ally shouted as Austin ran into the water. Quickly he let go of her and she plopped down into the ocean. "Austin Monica Moon!" Ally said angrily. "You are a dead man!"

"Oh no!" Austin exclaimed and began swimming away from Ally, but she quickly caught up to him and pounced on his back. "How dare you!" she exclaimed splashing him in the face. "I had to!" he defended. "Otherwise you never would have come in!" he said, splashing her. It eventually developed into a full fledged splashing war. After quite sometime Austin took a step closer to Ally and kissed her.

It was sickenly romantic. Suddenly they got splashed. They broke away from each other and looked over to see that it was Trish and Dez who had begun splashing them. "Why you!" Austin and Ally exclaimed in usion turning towards them and reigniting the splashing war.

Hours later they all drove to the store and went their separate ways. It was the perfect way to end the school year.

**A/N: Wow I suck at endings :-/ Anyways I hope you liked it, I've always found kissing in the ocean to be ridicously romantic. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow. **

**Have a happy summer! **

**Molly**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally I would be out getting them together not writing fanfiction. Duh!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know, I know, I promise daily updates and then BOOM you don't see me for a couple weeks. And I'm sorry, I just got really busy writing a story for my submission to this really awesome writing camp that I'm trying to get into. But anyways I've submitted it and I have my mums laptop for the rest of the day so I'm going to try and write 28 chapters and then have every second day updates YAY! I tried to write a chapter this morning at 1AM but it is EXTREMELY hard trying to write while watching Dan and Phil on Youtube. I do not recomend ever trying it.

Replies:

From Chapter 10:

Glee Clue Rock 1251: Aw thank you:)

LoveShipper: Awwwwwwww

From Chapter 11:

Glee Clue Rock1251: Thanks! Here have some virtual pie flavored pie:)

LoveShipper: Thanks! Here have some pie flavored pie too:)

Onto the story!

Ally's POV

Of course, of bloody course. This just had to happen now didn't it? Just after Austin had left for a three month tour and would be absoulutly unreachable. I thought to myself as I stared at the stick in my hand. Stupid little plus sign. I threw it into my purse and went outside to the car Austin and I had bought when we had first gotten married and drove over to Trish's place. Of all the times to get pregnant it just had to be now. I arrived at her place and let myself in with the key she had given to me. I opened the door to find her an Dez making out on the couch. "AAAAAAAAHH" I screamed "My eyes! My eyes!"

"Oh hey Ally." Trish greeted. "Oh my gosh I will Never be able to get that image out out my head!" I exclaimed. "Well Trish and I have walked in on you and Austin making out and we've lived, however scaring it was." Dez laughed. "Okay I'll give you that. Anyways Trish can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" I asked. "Sure Ally." She repled. "I"ll call you later Dez." She told her boyfriend kissing him good bye. "Okay, bye guys."

"Bye Dez." I said as he walked out. "Look." I told Trish throwing the pregnancy test at her. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. Your, your pregnant?" She asked. "Yep." I replied. "Congratulations!" Trish exclaimed. "Oh this is gonna be so awesome! I hope it's a girl cause then we can take her shopping and stuff and-"

"Trish." I cut her off. "Austin's on tour and he won't be back for three months. Remember?"

"Oh yeah..." She said. "I forgot about that. Just think of it as a kind of welcome home present. He'll be so excited!' Trish exclaimed. "I guess. Oh my gosh Trish I'm actually pregnant!" I said excitedly. "Aren't we supposed to make some sort of appointment?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'll phone up the doctors and schedule it for some time this week."

"Thanks Trish." I told her. " You're the best friend ever"

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Hello Mrs. Moon." The doctor said. "Hello." Trish, Dez and I greeted. "Now are you carrying the baby for these two?" He asked me pointing a Trish and Dez. "Oh no." I told him. "Austin's on tour right now and he's unreachable so they're here with me instead."

"Ah I see. Les get this started shall we?" He said as he put this weird jelly stuff on my stomach. He then began waving a wand type thing on the goo. "And there's your baby!" He said pointing at a little dot on the screen. "Awwwww." I said. "Okay we're done now. remember to eat healthy and I'll give you a perscription for some vitamins in a minute. Also would you like a DVD of your sonogram?" He asked me. "Yes please." I replied as I wiped the goo off of my stomach. He exited the room to grab me the DVD and the vitamin perscription.

"Do you know how far along I am?" I asked him as he came back. "You're about two months along." He told me, handing me my perscription and the DVD with some pictures. "In about two or three months we should be able to find out the gender."

"Okay thank you." I said as we excited the doctors office. "EEEP!" Trish exclaimed. "Ally in seven short months you're going to have a mini Ally or Austin running around!"

"If it's a boy you should name him Dez." Dez said. "Erm... Uh how about we all go out to lunch?" I asked changing the subject. "I can't I have to go let my ostrich out. But I'll see you guys later." Dez said as he walked off.

"Only one more month, five days and six hours until he's back." I told Trish as we did our toenails in her living room. "Not that anyones counting right?" Trish joked. "Oh very funny." I said. "Hey you got any horse radish and pickles?" I asked her as I walked over to the kitchen. "Yeah in the fridge. Hey do you want to go maternity clothes shopping tomorrow?" She asked me. "Your starting to show. "

"Yeah sure." I replied. as I munched on my horse radish and pickles.

THE NEXT DAY

"Okay lets do this." I said as we stood in front of Marys Maternity Wear. We walked in and started looking. "Woah some of this stuff in ugly!' Trish exclaimed, holding up a multicolor flowery dress that was covered in tiny little dogs in neon colors. I swear I almost went blind. We continued looking and found some nice dresses and other clothes as well as this amazing shirt that said I heart pickles on it. It was amazing. "We purchased the lot and headed back to mine and Austin's house.

"Hey you want to hear the new song I wrote?" I asked Trish as we were seting out bags on the kitchen table. "Sure." She replied as I sat down on the piano bench.

"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger And it's so quiet in the world tonight Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret I'd give all I have, honey If you could stay like that Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart And no one will desert you Just try to never grow up, never grow up You're in the car on the way to the movies And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off At 14 there's just so much you can't do And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots But don't make her drop you off around the block Remember that she's getting older too And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred And even though you want to, just try to never grow up Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home Remember the footsteps, remember the words said And all your little brother's favorite songs I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone So here I am in my new apartment In a big city, they just dropped me off It's so much colder that I thought it would be So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on Wish I'd never grown up I wish I'd never grown up Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up I could still be little Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up It could still be simple Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple Won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart And even though you want to, please try to never grow up Oh, don't you ever grow up Oh, never grow up, just never grow up"

"That's great Ally!" Trish exclaimed. "Your kid is gonna love it" She smiled. "Aw thanks." I replied. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "Sure." She agreed and we started to watch the last Harry Potter movie.

"Twenty more minutes, twenty more minutes!" I exclaimed. It was finally time for Austin to come home from tour and we were waiting in the airport. "Calm yourself Ally." Dez said, putting a hand on my head to stop me from bouncing. "Flight 642 has now landed and will begin unboarding shortly." The mysterious voice said over the intercom. "EEEEE!" I squealed as I danced around. "Ally seriously calm down, it's not good for the baby." Trish told me. "Fine." I said degectedly. "You got the sonogram photos?" Dez asked me. "Yeah the oes from the first one and then the one last month."

"So you're finding out the gender today right?" Trish asked me. "Yeah after we're done here we're going. I've been waiting to find out for Austin."

"I bet it's a girl." Trish said. "I think it's going to be a boy." Dez retorted.

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Girl!"

"Austin!" That last one was from me as I ran towards him. "Ally!" He shouted at the same time as he ran towards me. We met in the middle for an awkward hug as my stomach was pretty big thanks to the baby. "Austin." I said. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "WEE" he shouted like a small child. "I'm gonna be a daddy! I'm gonna be a daddy!" he exclaimed swinging me around. "I know." I smiled. "Know come on we're gonna find out the gender today, I've been waiting for you to come back to find out what it is."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" He asked. "Let's go!" He grabbed his suitcase and we ran out of the terminal to the car.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Moon, it looks like you're having a girl!" The doctor told us. "Look Austin there she is." I said softly pointing uo at the screen. "I know." He replied, squeezing my hand.

"Push!" The doctor yelled. I pushed, this was the most painful thing ever! "I HATE YOU AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" I shouted at him. It was his fault for putting me through this. "It's okay, you're doing great Ally." He said as I squeezed his hand as tightly as possible.

"She's here!" The doctor cried. " A beautiful, healthy baby girl." The doctors cleaned her off and brought her to me in a little pink blanket. "Oh Austin, she's beautiful." I said. "Just like her mommy." he said smiling down on me. " Do we have a name?" The doctor asked. "Melody Laura Moon." I said as I smiled down on our little girl.

A/N: And there you have it! I'm going to try and write a couple more chapters today and then see if my dad will bring his laptop on vacation with us so I can write during the ten hour car ride. Also I don't know much about pregnancy because I was only three when my brother was born but I think I did okay. So if there are any errors I apologize.

Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, Never grow up by Taylor Swift or Harry Potter.

-Mooly


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back! I'm not going to do any review replies for a while as I'm writing a whole bunch of chapters in advance (For real this time!)

Ally's POV

"Knock, knock." Austin said as he opened the door to the practice room where Trish was helping me get ready for our date. "Austin!" I shouted at him. "What if I had been changing!"

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as he went out the door. Suddenly we heard knocking. "Can I come in?" I heard Austin call. "Yeah!" Trish yelled. Austin came in. "That's better." I said. "Are you ready for our date?" Austin asked me. "Yeah." I replied, fluffing out my hair. "Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand as we walked out the door.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as we hopped into his car. "The beach."

"What? Austin you know I hate the beach." I told him. "Yes I know but this is going to be different. " He told me.

We rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the way. "And we're here!" Austin exclaimed, getting out of the car. As I got out the car he went around to the back and got out a picnic basket. "Now come on!" Austin shouted as he grabbed my hand and began to run. He led me up to a sort of mountain/hill thing. "In here." He said pulling me into a sort of cave, that had a beautiful view of the horizon. "Aw Austin, this is so cute." I said. As I turned around I saw that he had put a picnic blanket down on the floor of the cave and put down sandwiches, pickles, pancakes, and heart shaped salami. "Awww Austin! This is the sweetest date ever!" I exclaimed as I gave him a hug.

We sat down onto the blanket and began to eat. "Have you got any new songs?" He asked me. "Yeah, I haven't got any for you yet but I'm working on one and I've got a new one from me. " I told him. "Cool, Lets hear it."

I started clapping and then began to sing. "All is fair in love and war

but all I do is love you more

our love is crazy ,unhealthy

but I can't

keep from you baby

so you said ,why even bother

set this love set me on fire

how I wish

you'd be the victim

so you'd see

just how i'm feelin

you better know know know

that I have conditions

I make the rules

and I make decisions

and I(3x) want nothing less than

what I deserve

so you better run run run

before I decide that

you are mine two stars will collide

you better run run run

nowhere to run

but to me

somehow I don't

get the picture

don't know why you

are the winner

our love is not what

we wanted but baby

you finish just what

you started

so you said ,why even bother''

set this love set me on fire

how I wish

you'd know we becer

so you'd see

just how i'm feelin

you better know know know

that I have conditions

I make the rules

and I make decisions

and I(3x) want nothing less than

what I deserve

so you better run run run

before I decide that

you are mine two stars will collide

you better run run run

nowhere to run

but to me

you are the cause

of all this pain and

you are the reason

i'm upset

you are the cause of

all this pain but you

are the cause of all

this love

you are the

thing I can't forget

you better know know know

that I have conditions

I make the rules

and I make decisions

and I(3x) want nothing less than

what I deserve

so you better run run run

before I decide that

you are mine two stars will collide

you better run run run

nowhere to run

but to me

you better know know know

that I have conditions

I make the rules

and I make decisions

and I(3x) want nothing less than

what I deserve

so you better run run run

before I decide that

you are mine two stars will collide

you better run run run

nowhere to run

but to me

you better know know know

that I have conditions

I make the rules

and I make decisions

and I(3x) want nothing less than

what I deserve

so you better run run run

before I decide that

you are mine two stars will collide

you better run run run

nowhere to run

but to me"

Austin clapped. "That was really great Alls!" Austin exclaimed. We continued to make small talk until the sunset. "Ally look." Austin said, pointing to the opening of the cave out at the sunset over the water. It was like a painting of bright pinks, yellows, purples and oranges. It looked absolutely amazing above the water. "It's beautiful." I breathed. "Just like you" Austin said. "You took me here just so you could use that didn't you?"

"Maybe." He breathed as we leaned in for a breath taking kiss.

A/N: Cuteness! I don't think that this was my best chapter but I think that this was one of my better endings, I don't know. But I'd like to hear what you think in a review! Nudge, nudge, wink, wink! Anywhos see you in two days!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Run, run, run by Celeste Buckingham.

-Mooly


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This one-shot takes place when they're about five or six

The young girl didn't like the beach. That much was apparent. But the little boy had no idea why. The beach was so much fun! Well if the girl wasn't going to play then he was going to go over there and make her. "Hi! My names Austin. Why aren't you playing? It's the beach!" He said, trying to be straight forward. "I don't like the beach." The girl replied. The boy was taken aback. Someone not liking the beach? Well that's just absurd. "How can you not like the beach?!" he exclaimed. "The beach is the funnest place on earth!"

"No it's not, the beach is boring."

"You're wrong and I'm going to prove it." He said taking her hand and leading her out in the direction of the ocean. "What's your name anyways?" Austin asked the girl. "I'm Ally, now let go of me! I don't want to go in the water!"

"Too late." Austin laughed as he pushed her into the water. "AAAH!" She yelled. "What was that for?"

"You need to have fun. I thought this would be the easiest way to make you have fun."

"Oh you are SO dead!" Ally shouted as she began to splash him. Soon enough it became a full fledged splashing war. "See now you're having fun." Austin laughed as he continued to splash his play-mate.

"Now what?" Ally asked him. "Let's... Build a sand castle!" He exclaimed, as he went to grab his buckets and shovels. "How do you build a sand castle?" Ally asked him. "What! How can you not know how to build a sand castle?!"

"Well first of all you have to gather sand in the bucket." Austin told her, starting to shovel sand into a bucket as she started to do the same. "Then you flip it upside down and take the bucket of of the sand pile." He showed her. "Hey this is fun!" Ally exclaimed. "See the beach is fun!" Austin laughed.

After they had made their fabulous sand castle their parents made them go home and the day was forgotten. Until...

YEARS LATER

"Do you remember that day on the beach years ago?" Austin asked Ally as they lay on a picnic blanket on the beach looking at the stars. "When we were five? Yeah."

"Who knew we would ever meet again?" Austin said.

"Thank god we did." Ally smiled turning towards Austin and they met in the middle for a breathtaking kiss.

A/N: Hope you liked! Yeah I know it was short. See you in two days!

Remember to review!:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello there! I just wanted to one little review reply. I won't be doing any others though. I'll do them another time on another chapter. Also I just wanted to tell you guys that I got into that writing camp that I was writing my entry thing for when I didn't update for a while. YAY! I'm so excited!:)

Warning! There is some stronger language in this one in the song.

Jasmine: Hi! I wanted to PM you but you reviewed as a guest so... yeah. Anyways I just wanted to say thank you SO much for your review. It made my life. That was SO sweet! And I definatly don't plan to if I can help it:) So yeah, thank you ever so very much!

Austin's POV

"So Ally? You excited to start recording your first single?" If asked my girlfriend as we walked up to Jimmy Stars new recording studio where we had formerly erased Kira's recording. "Yeah. But I'm still kinda nervous. What if I totally mess it up and Jimmy drops me?" She asked me worriedly. "You'll be fine You're too talented to mess up, and even if you do Jimmy would have to be crazy to drop you. You're amazing."

"Aww Austin!" Ally exclaimed giving me a big hug as I leaned down and we kissed. "Okay break it up!" Trish said as she passed us. "We have to go record Ally's song."

"You are such a mood killer. You know that Trish? Just wait until you get a boyfriend. We'll see whose laughing then." Ally smirked. "Oh shut up." Trish replied. "Now come on we have to go record the song!"

"Yeah, yeah we're coming, we"re coming." I said. "Right after this." I smiled as I leaned down and kissed Ally again. "Ewww gross!" Trish exclaimed. Ally and I pulled apart, laughing as we made our way to the recording room.

"You ready Alls?" Dez asked her when she put on her head phones. "Yeah I think so." She told him. "Okay. Lets start recording we can do it again if you mess up."

Ally took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

"In five, four, three, two..one!" Suddenly a technoy beat started to come out of the speakers as Ally started to sing. "I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.

I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.

I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.

I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.

I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.

I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.

I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way

You want me down on earth, but I am up in space

You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch

You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I love it!

I love it!

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.

I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.

I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.

I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care, I love it, I love it.

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way

You want me down on earth, but I am up in space

You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch

You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care, I love it, I love it.

I don't care, I love it.

I don't care, I love it, I love it.

I don't care.

I love it." She sang. We all began to clap. "Great job Ally-gator!" I told her. She smiled. "That sounds good. I don't think we're even going to have to do it again." Dez told her. She got out of the recording booth and I gave her a hug. "Do you wnat to hear the song?" Dez asked her. "Sure!" She smiled. He played it bak and it sounded as amazing as when she had just sang it. "Sounds amazing Alls." I told her, as I leaned down to give her another kiss.

"EWWWWWWW!" Dez and Trish exclaimed. We laughed. "So shall we all go get pizza to celebrate?" I asked everybody. They all agreed and I grabbed Ally's hand as we walked out the door.

"This is it!" I told Ally excitedly as we made our way to the CD store. On our way we ran into Trish and Dez, who were holding hands like me and Ally. Interesting...

We all ran towards to store as it was due to open any minute. When we got there we waited out there for what seemed like hours but was probably morel like a few minutes. Suddenly the shop keeper opened up teh doors and we all shot into the store like bullets. We quickly slowed to a stop and stared right in front of us. There, next to a life-sized cardboard cutout of Ally was a whole display of her single. "Oh. My. God!" She exclaimed. "I have myy own cardboard cutout! And they made a display! Austin they made a display!" She shouted, turning towards me. "I know." I smiled. "And I'm so proud of you." I told her as we both leaned in for another kiss. "ICK!" Dez and Trish shouted again as we continued to kiss, paying no mind to them.

A/N: So? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Also if you guys have any ideas for chapters please, please, PLEASE tell me in a review or PM me. I'll do anything as long as it's in the PG-PG13 range.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally nor do I own I love it by Icona Pop

Thanks for reading!:):):):):)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I loved waking up and reading them all:) Thanks to Taryn for requesting this chapter:)

Austin's POV

"Now a little bit to the right, now a bit more to the left, higher, higher, yes right there, Perfect. Ally said as she directed Dez and I who were putting up a big Christmas banner in Sonic Boom.

We tacked the sign up and climed off of our ladders. "How's that?" Dez asked her. "Perfect." Ally replied. "So are we all going over to your house to open presents on Christmas Ally?" Trish asked her. "Yeah, you guys able to come?" She asked Dez and I. "Yeah of course I can come."I replied. "I can probably come too." Dez said. "Awesome. How does nine sound?"

"Sure." We all agreed. As we left the store to go some last minute Christmas shopping.

CHRISTMAS DAY

I was the first to arrive at Ally's for our gift exchange. "Hey Alls!" I greeted giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." She replied. We pulled apart and curled up on the couch together, looking at the raging fire in her fireplace. "Hey!" Trish and Dez exclaimed in usion as they entered the den where Ally and I were curled up. "Yay you guys are here! Now we can open up the presents!" I exclaimed, jumping off of the couch.

We gathered in a circle by the fire. "Here I'll give out my presents out first." Trish volenteered. She gave me a framed copy of my first record, next to a picture of team Austin, Ally; a new song book and Dez a new pair of rainbow suspenders. "Aww thanks Trish." We all told her giving her a hug. Dez went next. He gave me a cardboard cut out of the four of us, it was really cool, he gave Ally a new phone case covered in rainbow music notes and he gave Trish a sparkly necklace, which earned him a kiss on the lips from her. "Ick!" Ally exclaimed. We all laughed. Then is was Ally's turn to give out gifts. She gave Trish a new zebra print dress, Dez a new polka dotted camera case and she gave me a new dog tag necklace with out faces on, which I promptly put on.

Then it was my turn to give out gifts. I gave Dez a gift card to the exotic pet store and I gave Trish a worlds best manager t-shirt. Then it was time to give Ally her present. "Here you go Alls." I told her, handing her, her present. She slowly unwrapped it she took the lid off of the box and gasped. "Oh Austin. It's beautiful." She breathed as she lifted it out of the box. I had gotten her a heart shaped necklace that read, 'There's no way I could make it without you.'

"So do you like it?" I asked her. "Oh Austin I love it!"

"Hey look." I said, pointing upwards. "Misteltoe." I breathed as I leaned down and our lips met.

A/N: So you like? Hate? Tell me in a review! I know it's short :-/ But it's almost 1AM and I am SO tired. Remember if you have any ideas for chapters that you'd like to see either review them or PM me! Thanks:) They help a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally :-/

-Mooly


End file.
